Crash of the Titans
PlayStation Portable Nintendo DS |Rating= Nintendo DS Game Boy Advance |Mode=Single player, multi-player co-op |Media= |Sys= }} Crash of the Titans is the sixth installment in the main Crash Bandicoot series developed by Radical Entertainment and published by Sierra Entertainment for PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, Wii, PlayStation Portable, and Nintendo DS. The game was ported to PlayStation Portable by SuperVillain Studios while the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions were developed by Amaze Entertainment. This is the first title in the Crash Bandicoot series to not have a Japanese release. Story The game starts off with Crash Bandicoot helping Coco Bandicoot with a butter-recycling machine. Doctor Neo Cortex shows up and kidnaps Coco and Aku Aku and traps Crunch Bandicoot in ice. Crash manages to knock Aku Aku's cage down off of Cortex's airship which lands in the forest. After going after and saving Aku Aku, they both learn that Cortex is stealing Mojo from a nearby temple. At the temple, Cortex reveals that he plans on using the Mojo to create a loyal army of mutants which he will use to build a gigantic robot called the Doominator that will crush the Wumpa Islands and will help him take over the world. After defeating Cortex's Yuktopus monster, Cortex claims that Crash will never find his base and escapes. Back at Cortex's base, Uka Uka, who is displeased with Cortex for failing to destroy Crash yet again, replaces him with his niece Nina Cortex. Nina brainwashes Coco and makes her participate in the building of the Doominator. As Crash and Aku Aku go through the game, they come across Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin, and Uka Uka whom they interrogate on the whereabouts of Crash's sister. Eventually, they confront Nina inside the Doominator and battle her in her Arachnina mutant. Crash manages to disable the Doominator and frees Coco. The Doominator collapses and almost crushes the Bandicoots' house in the process. Cortex escapes with Nina and expresses he is proud for Nina's betrayal of him. The Bandicoots decide it is time for a celebration. The DS version of the game largely follows the story of the home console versions, but with minor alterations such as Nina Cortex having a greater role and the inclusion of Dingodile. Near the end of the game, Nina teams up with Crash to stop Doctor Cortex and his dancing "CortexBot". The Game Boy Advance version also includes Dingodile, some plot differences, such as the Arachnina (referred to by its old name, "Spiderbot") not being the last boss, and Cortex being reinstated after Nina's defeat at N. Trapment Island. Gallery Logo Crash_of_the_TItans_logo.png|English logo Boxart Crash of the Titans PS2 NA.jpg|North American PlayStation 2 boxart Crash of the Titans PS2 EU.jpg|European PlayStation 2 boxart Crash of the Titans PS2 EU Platinum.jpg|European PlayStation 2 Platinum boxart Crash of the Titans Monster Edition PS2 UK.jpg|Crash of the Titans Monster Edition UK boxart Crash of the Titans Wii NA.jpg|North American Wii boxart Crash of the Titans Wii EU.jpg|European Wii boxart Crash of the Titans Wii German.jpg|German Wii boxart Crash of the Titans X360 NA.jpg|North American Xbox 360 boxart Crash of the Titans X360 EU.jpg|European Xbox 360 boxart Crash of the Titans Xbox 360 Classics EU.jpg|European Xbox 360 Xbox Classics boxart Crash of the Titans Xbox 360 Spanish.jpg|Spanish Xbox 360 boxart Crash of the Titans PSP NA.jpg|North American PlayStation Portable boxart Crash of the Titans PSP EU.jpg|European PlayStation Portable boxart Crash of the Titans DS NA.jpg|North American Nintendo DS boxart Crash of the Titans DS EU.jpg|European Nintendo DS boxart Crash of the Titans GBA NA.jpg|North American Game Boy Advance boxart Crash of the Titans GBA EU.jpg|European Game Boy Advance boxart Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Wii Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Nintendo DS